Three Little Words
by CsiMiamiFAN515
Summary: They finally said what they needed to say. My take on "In the Wind."


Before Work:

Calleigh walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen to make coffee. While she made it, she couldn't help but think why work always got in the way.

She put the coffee grounds into the top of the coffee pot. Then she grabbed the glass container and walked over to the sink, filling the container with water.

Eric hung up the phone and threw on some clothes. He started quietly walking over to the kitchen. He watched as Calleigh walked from the sink over to the coffee pot. He slowly and noiselessly walked over to her, without her noticing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Loving the way it felt. She leaned back against his chest and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want your coffee in a to-go cup?" she asked him noticing he was dressed and ready for work.

"It looks like I'm going to have to. I wish we didn't have work today. Or at least until later when we were done." He said.

She turned around; his arms still around her waist.

"I know exactly how you feel. It wouldn't be that bad if we saw each other at work." She told him.

"I know…I know. By the way, this is a really good look for you." He said looking at her in his shirt. He loved the image. Even though it fit like a dress on her. She was to tiny, and frankly, he loved that about her.

"Really? You don't think I look to awful in the morning?" she asked him.

"No, I think you look sexy." He said.

"Oh really?" she stood on her tippy-toes and gave him a long, deep kiss. Then the coffee pot beeped. She turned around and turned it off.

"I'll make you your coffee." She said before giving him one more kiss.

She grabbed a to-go cup out of the cupboard and started making the coffee.

"You know. We will be working together today. So we will see each other." He said as she handed him his coffee.

"Great. I'll see you later then." She said with a smile.

"Yeah. Thanks for making this for me." He said holding up the coffee. "See you later." He gave her a kiss while wrapping his free arm around her waist. Then he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

After Work:

Calleigh and Eric walked out of work together. They agreed to talk after work, but Eric went home first to take a shower and put on some clean clothes.

Calleigh pulled into her driveway and turned off the car. She sat there for a minute and took a deep breath. Then she finally got out of her car and walked up to her front door and unlocked it with her key. She got out of her work clothes and put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved tissue T-shirt. It was teal, and had three cream colored buttons on the front. She wore it with the one on the top undone. She had her messy blonde hair down around her shoulders. She didn't need to take a shower, since she took on this morning.

Forty minutes later had gone by since they left work. She knew he would be here any minute. She walked into the kitchen to start making some tea. While she was heating up the water, she heard a key turning in her front door. She had forgotten she'd locked it. She'd given Eric a key a long time ago. She watched as Eric came in, his sexy smile and damp hair. He was wearing a white shirt and loose jeans.

"Hey." He said, showing that sexy smile again. She felt a tingle go through her whole body.

"Hey." She said back. Walking over to him, he pulled her in a close and gave her a hug. Then he simply whispered six little words in her ear that made her heart happy.

"I don't want us to end." She pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that." She said, a small smile appearing on her face.

Before either one of them could say anything else, their lips were already together, in a long, meaningful kiss. Then they pulled away both needing air.

"I didn't want to this first, because I was afraid I might scare you away. But I'm going to say in anyway. I love you." Eric told her.

"Eric…I love you too." She said. Both of them started smiling.

He leaned down and kissed her. Then he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They finally said what they needed to say, and know they loved saying it to each other. Those three little words that meant so much.


End file.
